Pirates of Free Country: Part 1
by Steel Cobra
Summary: This is my version of a Pirates of the CarribeanHomestar Runner style parody. You all should like it! Pleaze review!


**Here's my version of a Pirate of the Carribean parody, Homestar style.   
**

**Jack Sparrow- Strong Bad**

**Will Turner- Homestar**

**Commodore Norrington- Commando Poopsmith **

**Govenor Swann-King of Town **

**Gibbs-Bubs **

**Elizabeth Swann- Marizpan**

**The Cheat- The Cheat**

**Jack's Crew Member #1- Senor Cargage**

**Jack's Crew Member #2- Homsar**

**Jack's Crew Member #3- Renald (Cheat Comandos)**

**Jack's Crew Member #4- Strong Mad  
**

**Captain Barbossa- Coach Z**

**(Strong Sad will have very small role in this, but he will have a bigger role in the next sequel) **

**(Whenever Homestar says some word with a 'r' in it, it will be indented because we all know that he does not pronouce the "ar"s correctly!) **

* * *

Young 12 year old Lil' Marzipan was on a commando ship in which it was cover by fog and mist. Lil' Marzipan was playing on her guitar, Carol, singing about pirates and the birds.

Marzipan singing with her Carol, "Yo ho, yo ho, why can't pirates and birds just get along… Why can't birds fly alone at sea…"

Suddenly Bubs put his hand on her shoulder, "Singing a song about pirates! This aint a choir, missy!"

Lil' Marzipan replied, "I was just doing a free concert for birds and pirates."

"Pirates! You're a naive two times two! Singing about pirates is just bad business."

Marzipan's father the King of Town came to help out her daughter. Lieutenant Poopsmith came to his side.

"Quit yapping, Bubs. Besides you were suppose to make my deep fried turducken. Lieutenant Poopsmith, rephrase what I just told to Bubs."

Lieutenant Poopsmith just pointed out Bubs to go to the kitchen.

Bubs replied, "Oh fine. It's bad business to have women on the ships you know."

Bubs left muttering.

Marzipan said to her father, "Daddy, what's a two times two?"

King of Town said, "I don't know, daughter. You can never tell that guy."

"It will be neat to see a pirate.", replied Marzipan

King of Town told her, "Don't you say that, Lil' Marzipan. Pirates are morally wrong, just as wrong as low fat chocolate shakes."

"I suppose.." said Marzipan, glumly.

Marzipan walk to the edge of the boat, then suddenly she saw a boy in the water. He had a star shirt, with a leather vest, a propeller cap and he had only two legs.

"Boy over board!"

"Poopsmith lower down the-the life boat. You got a life to save."

Poopsmith lowered himself to the open water to get the boy. As he got the unconscious boy, he pulled the boat up to the ship again. Poopsmith left the boy to lay on the wood surface.

The King of Town told to his daughter, "Lil' Marzipan, would you watch over the boy while I have my turducken, please."

"I will, father." replied Marzipan

Marzipan came over to the boy. When suddenly he woke up.

The boy said, "Oh man I think I _drank _to much mountain dew."

Marzipan asked the boy, "What's your name?"

"_Homestar_."

"Homestar who?"

"Wamwod! I mean _Runner_. I can't feel my _arms_. Do I still have my _buzzer _on?"

"You will be all right here."

Homestar replied, "Answer the _buzzer _question!"

Marzipan sighs and said, "Yes you do have your propeller-buzzer, whatever you call it."

"Okay, lady. I need to take another 15 minutes to snooze. That will be the last time I _drink _58 glasses of mountain dew."

So Homestar slept. Marzipan was about to play another song with her guitar, Carol. But then she saw a golden pirate medallion with a Z symbol on it. She found out that Homestar Runner was from pirates. So to not let her father or the lieutenant to find out she took the medallion from Homestar to keep. Then in the distance of fog, there was a black pirate ship that was called the "Black-Leg". It had a black pirate flag with a Z symbol on it.

8 years later, Marzipan woken up from her sleep in her father's castle. Her father owns pretty much all of isles of Free Country since he is the King. Marzipan still has the medallion with her in her drawer. Marzipan got up to get dressed for the big ceremony in honor of Captain Poopsmith's promotion. This time Marzipan put on the necklace with the pirate medallion for some apparent reason. The King of Town came right into Marzipan's room in his cheerful mood.

"Marzipan, sweety, I got a surprise for you for the big day. Tada!"

The King of Town holds up a waist strap. Marzipan looked confused for a moment.

"They are the hit rave in Olde Free Country." said the King of Town.

"Are saying that I'm fat?" asked Marzipan in grimaced.

"No, no. Of course it does run in the family. Here, just put it on."

Marzipan put on the waist strap. Marzipan had some trouble breathing with that waist strap.

"Well how do you think?" asked King of Town.

"I can't breathe." whispered Marizpan.

"Then that means it works fine."

_Ding Dong!_

The King of Town heard the doorbell, which he knew for a fact it was Homestar Runner.

The King of Town said, "Oh, our delivery is here. From good old Homestar himself."

The King of Town came down the stairs, to the front door. Homestar was already inside with the delivery box in his invisible hands (I don't know how he holds thing, okay).

Homestar was saying to himself cheerfully, "Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, dong-dong."

The King of Town asked him, "How did you got inside?"

Homestar replied, "I don't know. Okay, pizza _delivery Homestar Runner _reporting for duty, _sir_! You _order _a _large _thick-stuffed _crust_, meat _lover's _pizza, with _shredded _ham, _turkey_, beef, and cow. Our motto of Pom Pom's Ye Cold _Pizzeria_, we _serve _cold pizza, it's _really _cold!"

The King of Town took the pizza box from Homestar. When Homestar was rescued from the commando ship he took the job as a pizza delivery boy for Pom Pom's Ye Cold Pizzeria. Marzipan also came downstairs in her blouse. Marizpan relied, "Ewe! Eating meat is wrong enough but when it's on a pizza makes it worse."

When Homestar saw Marzipan, he already had butterflies in his stomach. Homestar wasn't 100 for sure if Marzipan feels the same for him as he feels for her, but he does feel the bond with her since the first day they met. Homestar greeted to Marzipan, "Oh hello Miss Pan, _or _I mean _Marzipan_, I mean Miss Pan."

"Hello Homestar. I had a dream about you last night. It was the first time we meant."

_"Really_! Was I in it?" said Homestar, excitedly.

Marizpan giggled, and said to the always confused Homestar, "Of course you were, Homestar."

Homestar took out another pizza box from his pizza bag.

"Uh I know you didn't _order _a pizza but this one was on me. It's a medium soy _crust_, veggie _lover's _pizza. With _shredded _lettuce and _celery_. A _price _of plainly _free _and _zero _cents"

"Thanks, Homestar. This is very sweet of you." said Marzipan, with a weak smile on her face.

Homestar said to Marzipan, "So, uh, I guess you might become Mrs. Pan _or _Mrs. Poopsmith once you _marry _Captain Poopsmith."

"It's not official yet Homestar." said Marzipan.

"Today is Poopsmith's promotion ceremony. He's going from Captain Poopsmith to Commando Poopsmith." replied the King of Town eagerly.

"Oh of course. Well, bye Mr. Town. Bye Miss Pan." said Homestar.

"Bye Homestar." said Marzipan, with a sad look.

Marzipan and the King of Town came to there chariot outside, which was powered by a herd of sheep. Homestar watched them from the front door as they left.

Homestar shouted out, "Oh, tipping is _customary_!"

The chariot left. Homestar looked glumly to the ground and whispered, "_customary_."


End file.
